ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Windstriker
Windstriker was Miko Miyazaki's Paladin Mount. The horse was most likely a heavy war horse. Paladin mounts are Celestial creatures which appear when summoned by the paladin once per day, remaining for a period dependent on the level of the paladin. Miko was high enough level that her mount could remain most if not all of the day. Biography During Miko's first encounter with the Order, Windstriker held Belkar Bitterleaf motionless in battle by standing on top of him. After that event Belkar began a vendetta against the animal, threatening at one point to turn him into "Glue... And not the good stuff, either, but the cheap white paste that the weird kids eat.". While The Order of the Stick were staying at the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern, Windstriker left for the Celestial Realms and hired the lawyer Phil Rodriguez to serve Belkar a "spooky restraining order" that says he is supposed to stay 200 feet away from the horse. Belkar then proceeded to disregard the order and attempted to brutally murder Mr. Rodriguez. Windstriker again fought the Order in their second (off-panel) battle which resulted in them being led in chains to Azure City. After the Order was acquitted in their trial before the Sapphire Guard, Lord Shojo granted each member a boon. Durkon chose to have a letter sent to High Priest Hurak in the Dwarven Lands. Miko (and Windstriker) were chosen for this mission. On their return, bearing the response letter from the new High Priestess of Odin, they stopped an Azurite watchtower, and Windstriker was dismissed to the Celestial Realms. The watchtower was attacked by Team Evil and Miko was imprisoned in Xykon's Moderately Escapable Forcecage. Miko summoned Windstriker using a Pokeball, setting off a running gag that all paladin mounts are summoned as Pokémon, and the warhorse was able to help Miko lift the cage from the flagstones and free his master. Before they could escape they encountered the Monster in the Darkness. Seemingly immune to Miko's full attack, the MitD chose to play a game of "Who Can Hit the Lightest?" In his first turn, the MitD struck Miko and Windstriker, driving them through the wall (making Miko and Windstriker shaped holes) and far into the distance. Windstriker's fall was broken by landing on Miko, who then healed her mount with a potion. The pair fled from the monster, leaving behind the letter for Durkon, who never learned of the end to his exile. Windstriker carried Miko back to Azure City to warn them of the impending invasion by the horde of Xykon. The warhorse was dismissed to the Celestial Realm, never to return to the Prime Material Plane. Miko's dying wish was that she should be able to see Windstriker in the afterlife (whatever that was). The ghost of Soon reassured her that Windstriker would visit her as often as he was able. The implication in that statement is that as a fallen paladin, Miko would not permanently reside with her beloved warhorse. Miko may not even be allowed into the Lawful Good afterlife, and so Windstriker would have to travel to another plane (perhaps Arcadia or Mechanus) to visit her. According to the Oracle, Windstriker is (technically) deceased due to the fact that he cannot return to the physical plane as his summoner is deceased. Gallery Windstriker.png|Windstriker as seen in the comics. Category:Animals Category:Dead Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Males Category:Horses